gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee: The Music, Volume 7
'''Glee: The Music, Volume 7 '''is an upcoming Glee album. It will feature 17 - 30 songs. It is unknown how many songs excactly will be featured, but it has been confirmed that there will be 17 - 30. The songs will be from the season's first arc - which will be episodes one to eight. The official album art has not been released yet. List of episodes songs to be featured from *Season 3, Episode 1 - The Purple Piano Project *Season 3, Episode 2 - I Am Unicorn *Season 3, Episode 3 - Asian F *Season 3, Episode 4 - Pot O' Gold *Season 3, Episode 5 - The First Time *Season 3, Episode 6 - Mash Off *Season 3, Episode 7 - I Kissed a Girl *Season 3, Episode 8 - Hold on to Sixteen Note: Although episode nine is part of the season's first arc, the songs will not be featured on this album as the ninth episode is the Christmas themed episode, which will have its own album called Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album, Volume 2 List of Possible Songs to Be Featured on Glee: The Music, Volume 7 # = DEFINETLY ON ALBUM The Purple Piano Project * # We Got The Beat - featuring Lea Michele (Rachel), Naya Rivera (Santana) and Heather Morris (Brittany) *Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead - featuring Lea Michele (Rachel) and Chris Colfer (Kurt) *It's Not Unusual - featuring Darren Criss (Blaine) *Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do - featuring Lindsay Pearce (Harmony) * # You Can't Stop the Beat - featuring Lea Michele (Rachel), Cory Monteith (Finn), Chris Colfer (Kurt), Kevin McHale (Artie), Amber Riley (Mercedes) and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) I Am Unicorn *Somewhere - featuring Idina Menzel (Shelby) and Lea Michele (Rachel) *I Am The Greatest Star - featuring Chris Colfer (Kurt) *Something's Coming - featuring Darren Criss (Blaine) Asian F *Spotlight - featuring Amber Riley (Mercedes), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) and Heather Morris (Brittany) *Run The World (Girls) - featuring Heather Morris (Brittany) and Naya Rivera (Santana) *Cool - featuring Harry Shum Jr. (Mike) *It's All Over - featuring Amber Riley (Mercedes), Matthew Morrison (Will), Naya Rivera (Santana), Cory Monteith (Finn), Chris Colfer (Kurt), Harry Shum Jr. (Mike) and Mark Salling (Puck) *Out Here On My Own - featuring Amber Riley (Mercedes) and Lea Michele (Rachel) *Fix You - featuring Matthew Morrison (Will) and Kevin McHale (Artie) Pot O' Gold *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - featuring Darren Criss (Blaine) *Bein' Green - featuring Damian McGinty (Rory) *Waiting For a Girl Like You - featuring Mark Salling (Puck) *Candyman - featuring Amber Riley (Mercedes), Naya Rivera (Santana) and Heather Morris (Brittany) *Take Care of Yourself - featuring Damian McGinty (Rory) The First Time *Uptown Girl - featuring the Warblers *A Boy Like That - featuring Lea Michele (Rachel) and Naya Rivera (Santana) *One Hand, One Heart - featuring Lea Michele (Rachel) and Darren Criss (Blaine) *America - featuring Naya Rivera (Santana), Mark Salling (Puck), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) and Damian McGinty (Rory) *Tonight - featuring Lea Michele (Rachel) and Darren Criss (Blaine) Mash Off *Hot For Teacher - featuring Mark Salling (Puck) *Yoü and I/You and I - featuring Matthew Morrison (Will) and Idina Menzel (Shelby) *One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot - featuring Cory Monteith (Finn) and Naya Rivera (Santana) *I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True - featuring Dianna Agron (Quinn), Damian McGinty (Rory) and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) * # Rumour Has It/Someone Like You - featuring Amber Riley (Mercedes), Naya Rivera (Santana) and Heather Morris (Brittany) I Kissed a Girl *Jolene - featuring Dot Jones (Beiste) *I Kissed a Girl - featuring Lea Michele (Rachel), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina), Dianna Agron (Quinn), Naya Rivera (Santana), Amber Riley (Mercedes) and Heather Morris (Brittany) *Constant Craving - featuring Idina Menzel (Shelby), Naya Rivera (Santana), Lea Michele (Rachel) and Chris Colfer (Kurt) *I'm The Only One - featuring Mark Salling (Puck) *Perfect - featuring Chris Colfer (Kurt) and Darren Criss (Blaine) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - featuring Cory Monteith (Finn), Kevin McHale (Artie) and Damian McGinty (Rory) Hold on to Sixteen *The Lazy Song - featuring Chord Overstreet (Sam) *Red Solo Cup -featuring Chord Overstreet (Sam ) and the New Directions. These songs have either been confirmed as they have already been in the episode, or they have been confirmed by Amazon, or there are multiple sources. Fanmade Covers Category:Pages needing attention Category:Albums